The invention relates to an apparatus for heating and drying shoes, comprising a member adapted to the inner area of the shoe and in which is arranged an electrical resistance heating means.
The most varied apparatuses of the aforementioned type are known. They are either heated by filling with hot water or by an electrical resistance heating means. These apparatuses are all used solely for the heating and/or drying of shoes.